Pictures and Friends
by whitem
Summary: I haven't done a songfic in quite a while, so I hope y'all like this.  It's sort of a Break up and get back together thing...  Pairings my be slightly different, but it stays KR...  No idea what genre to put it under.


I heard this song a few days ago for the first time in quite a while. Immediately a song-fic sprang into mind, and I had to write it out. I haven't done one for a while, so I hope this reads OK. I didn't want to name this after the song, so I changed it slightly. Hope it makes sense.

Disclaimer: The song "Picture" is sung and owned by Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock. I also do not own the characters involved in this from the Disney cartoon Kim Possible. I just happened to combine the two into a 'song based' fan fiction.

Pictures and Friends

Junior year in college, it finally happened.

Kim and Ron had gotten a small apartment when they first entered college, and lived together until that one fateful afternoon. Oh, they had their fights, but they would always make up. In fact, they _really_ enjoyed making up.

But this time, it wouldn't happen.

…x x x x…

The two couldn't even stand being in the same apartment together anymore, so Ron stepped up and went to stay in a hotel until he could find a different place to live. He hated to do this, but it was the only course of action he felt he could do.

Even going to class was unbearable, as he still had to see her in two of them. They would always end up sitting on opposite sides of the room, and wouldn't even look at each other.

On the 4th day of their separation, Ron was going through a box of things he had hastily thrown together on that that fateful afternoon. After digging through shirts and underwear, he found something he didn't even remember throwing into the box. It was a picture of her. Of Kim.

It was a picture that she had given him just for the heck of it. It was a simple frame, but the picture was what shined the most. Kim was leaning on a tree in Middleton Park when it was taken. Ron had actually taken it, but he sort of forgot about it until Kim had found it, framed it, and gave it to him.

She was in a relaxed pose, her hands holding the Kimmunicator. Ron remembered calling to Kim to get her attention, and she looked up and smiled. It was a time when the two still loved each other.

Heck… He still loved her.

Ron had a set of headphones on which were plugged into a RunBoy radio attached to his hip, and the song "Picture" by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crowe started to play.

"How ironic." Ron thought, as he reached down and turned up the volume. He had heard the song many times before, so he started to sing with it whenever Kid Rock would sing.

**Living my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days **

**Fueling up on cocaine and whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Thought I wonder if I'll ever change my ways…**

Ron walked over to the box of things, and put the picture back in, closing the flaps.

**I put your picture away**

**Sat down and cried today**

**I c****an't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her…**

Ron saw the door open out the corner of his eye, and looked over to see his dark-skinned friend enter. She had gone down the hall to get some ice.

"Hey BF…" Monique said moving her lips so that Ron could read them.

**I put your picture away**

**Sat down and cried today**

**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her…**

…x x x x…

Kim sat alone in the apartment. It had been 4 days since their big argument, and break up. Her eyes were cried out, and she just couldn't believe all that had happened. Whenever she would see him in class, it was as if the tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Now she was going through things in the bedroom that they shared.

_We shared this bed soo many times…_ Kim thought, and sat down hard on the edge of the mattress. Dropping her head to her chest, Kim thought she would start to cry again.

Standing up, she went to her dresser/mirror to see if she looked as bad as she felt. Wiping a tear not yet fallen from an eye with one hand, she moved a few things around with another. What Kim was looking for, she wasn't sure, but when she moved one of her jewelry boxes to one side, she saw a small metal hinged frame that was closed and laying flat.

She picked it up and opened it. Kim caught her breath when she saw whose pictures were there. On one side was her in her high school graduation gown, and on the other was Ron in his. She gently ran a thumb over the glass that covered Ron's smiling face and she gently removed it from the frame.

Kim had a radio sitting on the dresser, which was tuned to a soft rock station that she and Ron would listen to once in a while. The volume was low, but she immediately recognized the song that started to play. It was "Picture", by Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock.

She let the part finish that Kid Rock sang, and then she started to sing to the part that Sheryl Crow was singing.

**I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me something, just ain't right**

**  
I've been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights**

She placed the picture back into the frame, gently closed it, and placed the pictures into the top drawer.

**I put your picture away**

**I wonder where you've been**

**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him**

Kim looked over when she saw her dark-haired friend come out of the bathroom. He had a little trouble maneuvering around the door, but he made it fine, and then got caught on the edge of a chair leg sticking out.

"Here Felix", she said, "Let me help you." The song continued to softly play, and Kim's mouth moved with the words as she untangled the chairs wheel.

**I put your picture away**

**I wonder where you've been**

**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him**

Kim then recalled just the evening before when Felix had suggested that she go see Ron and talk to him. They ran into both Ron and Monique in the parking lot of the hotel, but Kim never thought twice about it. She had assumed that Monique was just consoling an old friend, as all three had stayed friends well after high school.

They talked for a bit, but it was nothing more than pleasantries and commenting on how nice the weather had been lately.

**I saw you yesterday with an old friend…**

…x x x x…

Monique moved to Ron's side, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

He thought about the time yesterday when the two of them saw Kim and Felix suddenly appear in the parking lot after they had just arrived themselves. He was mildly surprised to see them arrive together, but he assumed that Felix was just helping out an old friend. After all, they all had stayed in contact with each other well after graduation

The song continued to play in his ears.

**It was the same ol same how have you been…**

…x x x x…

At virtually the same time, but unknown to each other, Kim and Ron sang together to the same song that both were listening to even though they were miles apart.

**Since you been gone my worlds been dark and gray…**

…x x x x…

Ron sat down hard on one of the cheaply made hotel chairs, and idly watched Monique straighten up around the room. The song continued to play in his ears. His thoughts continued to stay on Kim, not the beautiful woman who was now bending over right in front of him. Kim looked so beautiful that day.

**You reminded me of brighter days**…

…x x x x…

Kim gently lay her hand on Felix's shoulder after she unhooked his wheel chair from the one he was caught up on. She pushed him into the room, and once again sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes were looking at Felix's back as he wheeled himself out of the bedroom, but her thoughts were on Ron when she had seen him in the parking lot.

She felt so guilty after talking to Ron that day. She watched Ron and Monique walk up to their room, and she turned and asked Felix if he could make it back home OK by himself. Since they had brought his handicap accessible van, he said he would be fine.

While she walked back to her place, which was only about a mile and a half, she passed by the local church that she and Ron had gone to on occasion. She opted to go inside and just sit in a pew and think.

**I hoped you were coming home to stay **

**I was headed to church…**

…x x x x…

Ron reached over from his chair and snatched the bottle of Brandy had had bought at the hotels bar, and took a slug. Monique frowned at him when she saw this.

**I was off to drink you away!**

…x x x x…

Once again, the two would have harmonized if they had been in the same room as Kid rock and Sheryl Crow did on the radio.

**I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't stand why we're living life this way…**

…x x x x…

Quickly Ron picked up the phone, and dialed a number he knew by heart. After only one ring, a very familiar voice answered, and it was as if she was just waiting for him to call.

"Ron?" Kim answered without even saying 'Hello'.

"Hey Kim…" He said.

This time they harmonized in person over the phone as they sang the rest of the song to each other.

**I found your picture today**

**I swear I'll change my ways**

**I just called to say I want you to come back home...**

**I just called to say I Love you, come back home...**

…x x x x…

As the last line was sung, a tear fell from Ron's cheek, and a tear also fell from Kim's.

Felix had heard Kim on the phone, and quietly let himself out of the house. It was at that point he knew that those two belonged together, now and forever more. He found himself actually glad that he was able to turn Kim down when she had started to snuggle with him the night before looking for comfort.

…x x x x…

Monique heard Ron singing on the phone, and she could only guess that the person on the other end was Kim. In fact, she was positive of it. _Those two SO belong together._ She thought as she quietly let herself out of the hotel room.

She almost felt bad for taking advantage of Ron the way she did. Almost.

…x x x x…

For the rest of the night and well into the morning, Kim and Ron continued to talk about everything… and about nothing. They reconnected as if there was never a fight. It never even came up, as by now neither of them could even remember why they had fought in the first place.

There was just something that was nagging Ron in the back of his mind… Something that had happened the night before in the hotel room when he was drunk on a bottle of brandy. Or was it whiskey?

Oh well… He was sure it wasn't important. The next day he moved back into the apartment, and he and Kim were once again happy.

The end…? Yeah, it is.

Please let me know what y'all think… Thanks!


End file.
